Naruto in Wonderland
by Adopate
Summary: Follow the adventures of Naruto in an A/U. Alice in Wonderland becomes Naruto in Wonderland, and he comes across all his friends as different beings with different encounters.
1. Chapter 1

Ch-1 Dares, holes, and rabbits

Naruto, a young teenage male from the central city of Konoha, had just accepted a dare. Yes, "The Great Naruto Uzumaki" could never turn it town. He would never back out of a dare, especially when it was from those punks at Oto High.

He had to make them discern the fact they would never be superior to Naruto. Never.

Walking down the alleyway that would be a shortcut to the forest said to have been the location of where all those ANBU guys on a mission disappeared. Not that it scared him of course.

"Well when I prove that staying a night in a forest isn't enough to frighten me, I'll kick their sorry asses!" Naruto was only talking to himself, he knew that of course, but it felt like there was another member of his little conversation meant to be private.

Choosing to ignore the strange feeling, he strutted down the forest path. He did get a little self-conscious though, knowing that.. well.. he also agreed to wearing a maid's outfit, and someone was obviously watching him, though he was too oblivious to his surroundings to notice.

Now on the spot that he has picked an hour in advance 'always be prepared' he pitched a tent and rolled out his sleeping bag, after dropping his bag in a corner.

He didn't at all feel a need to sleep, so he went ahead and started out the tent, towards a trail he was sure he didn't notice before, and brought a flashlight with him, all the while still wearing a maid's outfit.

After about a good thirty minutes, he came across a tattered house, although light poured from one of the top floor windows.

Proceeding into the house, he was sure he saw a rabbit whoosh by, but not just any regular rabbit, it was one wearing a monocle and tailcoat, while holding a watch.

Not one to have heard or read any fairytales during his childhood, he couldn't have possibly known what happened when you followed a rabbit with a tailcoat, so he trailed it.

The rabbit zipped into a room with an open door, and down a well disguised hole in the center of the room. Naruto followed the rabbit into the room, but didn't watch his step and tumbled into the hole.

Items of all kinds flew past him as he fell down the hole. Cards, pianos, heck even beds flew by.

He neared an opening in the seemingly never ending pit. After screaming as he descended towards the ground, he suddenly stopped with a gasp mere centimeters away from the checkered floor, but only lasting for a few seconds, he fell down on his stomach.

"Ah! Woah.… Who puts a hole in a room? Never the less a crazy one with things flying in your face!" Naruto shouted at no one.

He looked around the strange room, spotting a human sized door that was obviously locked, and a smaller door, tiny enough to fit a… "Hey wait! Where'd that rabbit go?!" He yelled, looking around again.

Spotting a key and drink with a note, he snatched the key and tried unlocking the normal sized door, but with no luck. He then turned to the drink, somehow thirsty, and without hesitation, chugged it down.

He suddenly grew smaller and smaller, enough to fit through the rabbit sized door. Seemingly strange, his dress, shrunk with him, so he was thankful for the clothes. Naruto then opened the door and strutted along the path that would surely lead him to the mysterious rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2 - Chesire

Naruto and Wonderland

Ch-2 Cheshire

Naruto entered a world full of what he expected to be magic, tall trees that were combined with blue and purple, the mist giving it an eerie but mysterious glow. The plants were green, well save for a few.

He seemed to forget all about following the rabbit, but realizing where he was and why he went through the door, he started off in the direction of the path that seemed to split the world in two.

After a multiple of glances and turns, he was practically lost. Not that he would admit it of course. "Damn it! I got lost… If only I hadn't followed that freaking rabbit." Scratch that, he would shout it out just to get help.

Apparently, after Naruto had shouted, "HELP! I'M LOST AND I NEED TO FIND A RABBIT!" a shadow appeared.

"Well look at that, a lost Alice in god knows where. Welcome to here, there, whatever you think it should be. Ah, Wonderland is what them such as yourself call it." The creature exclaimed.

"Why are you a talking cat?"

"Why are you asking me why I'm a cat and that I'm talking when you should be asking about that rabbit you kept shouting about?"

"Ah, your right. Where is that rabbit anyways?"

"That a-way. Down the path." The cat said, sporting a wide, practically impossibly wide smirk.

"Wait! What's your name?" Naruto said looking at him, after glancing the way the smiling feline pointed.

"Heheh, Sai, more commonly known, the Cheshire Cat." A faint voice said where the cat used to be, the smirk still visible before it disappeared into thin air.

"Crap! I didn't ask him why this place is so weird… and faintly like I'm supposed to be here.." He held his frustrated temple and gave up trying to decipher the feeling.

Naruto started down the path Sai had pointed to.

After about over an hour of walking, the blonde could barely stay awake. He then spotted a mushroom, looking very inviting for a small nap. So he lay there, drifting off into the dark abyss.

A dark haired teen, about his age stood at a fork in a gravel road. A signpost had shown the destinations each path would lead to. One saying, "Palace of Hearts" another, "The Marsh" and finally, "Mad Hatter's Tea party."

The raven, who apparently had rabbit ears and a tail, sprinted down the path saying "Mad Hatter's Tea party, Mad Hatter's Tea Party. Late, late, late I am."

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted, but he couldn't move. It was like he was immobilized, as if it was a dream and he had no control over his body, and he needed to get back to the reality to trail the rabbit. Or was this a reality at all? Who knew, all he knew was that he needed to get to that path and follow the hare.


End file.
